


Oral Analysis

by thathumanthing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Watersports, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: Hank gets a little too drunk and insists on driving home. Connor won't let him without analyzing his blood alcohol content first.





	Oral Analysis

It was a Friday night at Jimmy’s Bar. Since Markus freed the androids a few months ago, androids were now allowed in establishments they previously couldn't enter. Which was nice, since Connor got to spend more time with his partner, and friend, Hank Anderson. Only currently this friend is getting drunker by the minute.

Connor turned to face Hank, who was sitting on the barstool next to him. “Is there any reason why you've chosen to bring me along for this, Lieutenant?” He questioned.

Hank finished his glass he was drinking and looked back at his android partner. “I just… needed a drinking buddy. It’s simple, alright?” He then turns to the bartender, “Hey can I get another one of these for the road?” He gestures to his empty glass. They refill his glass swiftly and Hank nods in appreciation. “Thanks.” He downs it in one quick motion. Connor just stares at him whilst he does this.

“Lieutenant, you know I can’t get drunk, right?” He cocks his head as he looks at his drunk partner. “It would be more accurate if you said that I’m the one who’s going to take care of you.”

The older man scoffs at him. “Yeah, like I brought you along for that. I don’t need help. But whatever… Let’s go home.” He puts a bill on the bar counter and goes to stand up, but he falls. Luckily Connor is there to catch him. 

Connor smirks at his friend. “What were you saying about not needing my help?” Hank just rolls his eyes and the android. He tries to stand up and steady himself, but he obviously needs help walking. Connor puts an arm under the man, in order to support him. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” 

Hank lets Connor walk him out of the bar with no protest, but once they’re out, he shoves the android off him. “I can drive us home. I’ve been drunker before... “

“I’m sure you have, Lieutenant, but I wasn’t with you before. I’m here now. I don’t think you’re in the state to drive right now.” Connor was being truthful with his friend, even though it was a bit rough to hear.

Hank leans on the buildings brick wall to steady himself. “You don’t _think_ so? So you can’t prove it right?” Connor just looked at him before he seemed to remember something. 

“I can, actually. I just need to take a sample of yours to determine your blood alcohol level. You might not like it, though.” He starts to think of all the possible ways he could convince Hank to give him a sample. 

Hank cocks his head and looks at his companion. “Why not? What kind of sample do you need?”

The android is silent for a few moments. “Either blood or urine. I’m not sure how to get a blood sample from you safely at this moment, so it seems urine would be the only answer.” Hank is looking at him in disgust, it seems.

“First a blood fetish, and now a piss fetish! Great, Connor. You just _love_ putting gross things in your mouth, don’t you?” Hank luckily finds this quite funny.

“If I may, I don’t think it’s disgusting. I’m just analyzing a sample. Plus, it’s from you. I wouldn’t be grossed out from a sample of yours, since we are friends after all.” Did the lieutenants heart rate spike? It could just be from the alcohol. 

Hank shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m going to agree with this. Whatever. Get on your knees.” He commands. He goes to unbuckle his belt as Connor sits on his knees like an obedient dog.

“If you could,” Connor states, “Please aim on my tongue the most you possible can, since it would help the analysis.” He states as he takes out his tongue and waits, mouth open.

“You’re real fuckin’ disgusting, you know that Connor? Ugh, I just hope no one sees us.” Hank takes his cock out of his underwear and starts to piss on the android. His aim isn't the best, so it gets on Connors shirt first. “Oops.” He tries and aim up, which manages to get some on his tongue. His piss just runs out of his mouth, Connor not even bothering to swallow. Hank smirks and decides to have a bit more fun with this. He moves his stream so it gets on Connor’s cheek, eyes, and nose.

He looked pretty sexy like this, Hank had to admit. Eyes closed, mouth open, piss streaming down his face and onto his clothing and lap. _His_ piss. It was all his. Connor was doing this vile act for him. And it was great. 

He aimed the last bit of urine he had in him into Connor’s mouth, like he requested. He then quickly tucked himself back into his pants before Connor noticed he was getting hard.

Connor closes his mouth finally, then speaks up. “I regret to inform you that you blood alcohol content is 0.15%, which means driving in your state would be breaking the law. Since you are apart of the police force, I don’t think breaking the law would look good for you. I insist that you let me drive home.” 

Hank had to agree with Connor here. Plus, he was pretty distracted by how wet and sexy Connor looked right now. “Fine. You can drive us back.” Connor nods, and he helps him walk back to their car which is just a few meters away.

Connor helps Hank into the car when his friend speaks. “You’re lucky I’m drunk right now, or else I woulda… put up more of a fight.” Connor chuckles at his pathetic little statement. He walks to the other side of the car after making sure Hank is buckled in. 

“Alright, but I still wouldn’t have let you drive.” He starts up the car and starts driving back to their shared house, where Sumo is waiting for them.

After a few minutes of driving, he notices Hank staring at him. “Something wrong, Lieutenant?” He asks without taking his eyes off the road.

“No, nothing. Are you… uncomfortable, like that? All wet?” Hank shifts his legs together, trying to hide his growing problem.

“No, I’m not. I’ll just bathe when we get home.” Connor can’t help but quickly scan Hank, and notices his elevated heartbeat. “Hm.” He decides to pull the car over.

“Hey, what are you doin? We’re like 8 minutes from home!” Hank protests suddenly, unsure of what’s about to happen.

“Yes, I know. But you seem distracted. It’s almost like you’re aroused…” He licks his lips slowly whilst looking at Hank. “Perhaps you’re the disgusting one if you got excited by watching me taste your piss, hm?” Hank’s heart rate continues to rise, but Connor continues with his flirting anyways. He unbuckles his own seat belt, then unbuckles Hank’s.

“What are you doing, Connor?” Hank asks wearily. He’s growing harder by the minute, he can’t deny his attraction to this android at this rate.

Connor leans in to Hank’s ear. He smells like his own urine, and that’s not helping Hank’s little ‘issue’. “I know how turned on you are, Lieutenant. I can help you with that.” He purrs in Hank’s ear whilst his hand is palming Hank’s erection through his pants. The older man just gasps at this.

Things get even worse when Connor leans down and puts his piss soaked face on his lieutenant’s lap. He undoes his belt and zipper in a few quick motions, and Hank’s mostly hard dick was free. Connor touches the head, and pulls the lieutenant’s foreskin back. He touches the exposed head with his tongue and Hank inhales sharply.

“Fuck… Connor, that feel so good.” His hands are now in Connor’s perfect hair, wanting to mess him up. He pushes Connor down to take him more.

Connor is proud of himself for making Hank feel good. _You’re lucky I don’t have a gag reflex._ Connor thinks to himself. 

He takes all of Hank’s cock in his mouth, down to the base. His mouth is open wide so his teeth don’t hit against Hank’s dick, with his tongue moving all around inside his mouth. He slowly makes his way back up the shaft as if teasing him. His mouth purposely makes a lot of saliva, to increase how good this feels. 

Connor keeps working his way up slowly until Hank slams his face down into his crotch and bucks his hips up into his mouth. “Fuck me, baby you feel so good.” Hank now understands why the Eden Club is so damn popular.

Connor can’t exactly respond, since his mouth is full of cock, so instead of responding verbally, he just sucks him a bit harder and moves up and down faster. Connor’s hand moves to fondle Hank’s balls too, which warrants another moan from his human friend. 

“Connor, oh fuck, Connor I’m so close I’m gonna--” He cuts himself off with a moan, which causes Connor to take his mouth off of Hank, and just stroke his cock fast until thick ropes of cum cover the android’s face and mouth. 

He sits up and looks at the now exhausted Hank. “How well did I perform?”

Hank takes a moment to catch his breath until responding. “Good. But we will never speak of this again.”

“I can’t make any promises, _Hank._ ” He smiles and licks a bit of semen that’s covering his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't NOT write piss porn for these two. It was waiting to happen. sorry mom who thought I was writing pure things.


End file.
